Traumas of the Mind
by Sphynx
Summary: Inside a theater in Domino Mall, a madman has taken five people hostage. Not only have they been both mentally and physically tortured, many have come with scars that will never go away. Who is one of his victims? Nineteen year old Jounouchi Katsuya
1. Chapter One

**A/N: **This is one of the most complex stories that I'm ever going to try to do. Please bear with me in trying to do this. I'm not sure how you guys are going to take this, but I really hope that it will be for the better. This is parts 1/4 and afterwards there WILL be sequal. I've already got most of the storyline set out. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

It is often that something happens that changes your life forever. It might be a simple thing as you finding a best friend, or it might be you finding the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. Or it can be as big of a thing as winning the lottery. But whatever it is, it changes you. 

But for Yuugi, he wished this particular life-changing event had never taken place. He turned and stared across the room to the man sitting up in the bed, eyes focused on something Yuugi didn't understand.

Jounouchi had been like this for days, and according to the doctors, it was very possible he could be like this for the rest of his life. Mental trauma was not something that was easy to get over, even in someone as strong as Jounouchi.

It hurt Yuugi to see his best friend in a position like this . . . to see the once care free, slightly spastic, goofball of a friend turned into a shell of what he used to be. And all because of one man. Yuugi still didn't know all of what had gone on.....he wasn't sure that he wanted to know.

One day Jounouchi would talk again...and in time maybe he would talk about what happened...

Yuugi could only hope. . .

* * *

Not much had changed in the two years since he had left his little hometown of Domino. In fact, he would have been surprised if anything had changed at all. Beside the fact that the little sophomores that he and Jounouchi used to pick on were now the senior class, nothing had changed...he was still the same person, and people still looked upon him with jealousy. 

Motou Yuugi rolled his eyes as yet another man welcomed him back and asked him for a duel sometime. It amazed him that after disappearing for a little more than two years, people still were envious of his dueling skill. It was truly ridiculous. He hadn't bothered to duel in a tournament since he left highschool.

A few buildings Yuugi used to hang out in were now either closed or were different to what they were. A smile came to his face though as he recognized the landmark that had made Domino what it was...the highest and probably the most expensive building in Domino; Kaiba Corporation.

Obviously, Kaiba Seto stillremained the richest (and, more notably, most arrogant) man in all of Japan, and Yuugi assumed as much. The man was an industrial genius and probably the smartest being to ever grace Domino with his presence. And one of the richest... his only rival was his step-father and no one even remembered that old man anymore. Yuugi couldn't help but wonder if Kaiba was still seto on beating him. . . well, he certainly, hoped not. They were adults now. What was a few titles?

His thoughts were suddenly interruptedas he was suddenly ripped from his cabby by his grandfather and mother, who then proceeded to hug him to death. 

"Yuugi!" Sugoroku exclaimed, practically squeezing the air out of his unfortunate grandson.. "It is so good to have you back, my boy. You've been missed greatly."

The young man hugged his grandpa tightly as the elder Motou ruffled his hair. "I've missed you too, Grandpa..it's been such a change not to come home and listen to you everyday. You always had the best stories."

"And what was I?" Motou Yukimi said, placing her hands on her hips and glaring playfully at her son. "

"You're a mother. . . you don't count" Yuugi grinned, but it quickly turned into a wince as his mother whapped him over the head and huffed back inside. Rubbing the back of his head gingerly, he turned to Sugoroku. "What? I was just playing with her! Women...I don't think I'll ever understand them..."

He followed his Sugoroku and was surprised to find the house remarkably clean. Normally, his mother didn't clean that often, and usually only did it when his father was coming back from one of his long trips, and it made Yuugi feel honored that she would do the same for him. An alluring smell greeted him as he entered the kitchen, and found that his mom was cooking an enormous dinner. Odd to make such a feast for only three people.

"Expecting a large group, Mom?"

She nodded. "Actually...I am. We invited someone over to greet you back, and he's brining...well he's bringing someone you need to meet."

Yuugi grinned, knowing immediately who she was speaking of. "Jounouchi? No wonder you're cooking so much. He eats like it's his last meal."

Sugoroku chuckled as he entered the kitchen, catching the last of Yuugi's sentence. "Apparently, it runs in the family. He's not the only one who eats like a pig."

Yuugi never got the chance to reply as the front door opened and within seconds, a small child dashed into the kitchen and attached himself to Yukimi. She smiled and picked him up, talking to him. He giggled and spoke back, before throwing his arms around her neck.

"Don't be fooled by his innocent appearance. What he wants is food out of you."

Yuugi whipped around to see his best friend leaning against the door frame, a small smile on his face as he watched the child in Yukimi's arms. The blonde boy broke into a grin though as he spotted Yuugi. "Yug!" He exclaimed, opening his arms.

Yuugi took the invitation and wrapped his arms around Jounouchi. The two had long ago given up on trying to convince people that they weren't gay; it was simply a expression of how much they meant to one another. The way Yuugi looked at it, Jounouchi had saved his behind more times than he could count...why shouldn't he at least try to repay him with a hug?

"How've you been Jounouchi-kun?"

The blonde boy shrugged. "Can't complain. I've got a roof over my head, money in my pocket, and a decent job. And now I've got my best friend back. Life's looking pretty good." He grinned and slapped Yuugi on the back, but before he could get anything out of his mouth, a small voice interrupted his.

"Daddy?"

Yuugi looked downwards and saw the child tugging on the hem of Jounouchi's shirt, grinning. "What?"

"We eat soon?"

Yuugi snorted in laughter as Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "You know," Jounouchi said, in thought. "Mothers leave you with a curse.. they tell you when you're a child that when you grow up and have children, that they hope the kids are exactly like you.. and boy, lemme tell ya, they ain't lying. He," Jounouchi pointed downwards, "is a mini-me."

"It will get worse," Sugoroku's voice was heard from the living room. "He's only two, Jounouchi. Just wait until he's fifteen and wants to date."

A look of horror passed over Jounouchi's face, before it disappeared. "Parents," he mumbled under his breath as both the boys and the child made their way towards the kitchen table. "They simply do _NOT_ know when to keep their mouths shut, do they?"

* * *

"Motou Yuugi, I am so glad that you are back...seriously. I think it's the best thing that has happened all year." 

Yuugi girnned and rolled over on the bed, facing his friend. "Well, I'm here to stay. There's colleges here in Domino that I can go to..no need to go out of town. And besides, that's not the truth. You have him." He pointed to the child, named Arson, curled up on his side, sleeping soundly against his father.

A soft look appeared in Jounouchi's eyes that Yuugi had never seen before. It was a look that only one who was a parent could understand, as he ran a hand through Arson's hair before answering. "Yes..." he said in almost a whisper. "I have him. Thank God that I do. . ."

"Where is his mother?"

Jounouchi didn't answer for a moment, simply looking down at his left hand. It was the first time that Yuugi had noticed that a small sliver band graced Jounouchi's ring finger. The blonde fiddled with it a moment, before finally answering.

"She died when Arson was little more than about six months old. Cancer."

Yuugi didn't say anything. He didn't want to say he was sorry...he know Jounouchi would only brush him off. What could you say to your best friend when you found out that his wife died? 'I'm sorry' simply didn't suffice. He didn't need to say anything. Jounouchi just kept on going.

"It was Mai, if you're wondering. Married about two months after you left." He shrugged. "We eloped....so don't be offended about not being invited to the wedding. No one but us." He smiled in remembrance. "It was fun those first few months. . . and then. . . we . . . we got the news. They had found a small tumor. . . to tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure where it was. They removed it and told us everything was fine.

"About a month later she ended up pregnant, and nine months later this little bugger popped out." Jounouchi's fingers played with Arson's hair as he continued. "It went fine for a little while until they informed her that she had a relapse of the cancer...it was in stage four, they said. So after months of being in the hospital, they basically sent her home to die. She did, about a week later....I've been raising this guy by myself ever since."

"Must have been tough..."

Jounouchi only nodded. Then he yawned. "I better get home...kid is sleeping and if I stay any later, I'm going to end up camped out on your couch?"

Yuugi nodded. "Do you want to stay the night here?"

Brown eyes widened. "Aren't we...a little old for that, Yuugi? We're nineteen...we stopped having sleep-overs around. . . what, sixteen?"

Yuugi snorted. "Why should that matter? Yes, we're adults now, but why we let that spoil our fun? Oh come on!" He begged, seeing Jounouchi raise one eyebrow. "Don't give me that look! Come on....please?" He batted his eyes at Jounouchi, hoping maybe that would sway his best friend into staying the night. "If not for the sake of staying the night with me, think of it as not wanting to wake your kid in order to drag him home."

Rolling his eyes, Jou reached over and turned off the lamp sitting on the nightstand, snuggling under the covers. "Fine," he mumbled. "You win.. this time.."

Yuugi could only grin. He could've sworn he saw Jounouchi grinning right back at him.

* * *

Yuugi woke the next morning to find Jounouchi out of the bed and Arson snuggled up to him. Trying to move without waking the sleeping child, he finally managed to roll himself out of bed, hitting the floor with a clunk. Frowning and rubbing his rear end, he made his way into the kitchen to find Jounouchi sitting at the table, fully dressed and skimming through the newspaper. Yuugi had to do a double take. 

"I leave for two years and you turn into my father!"

Jounouchi chuckled. "Actually, I just got dressed like...two seconds ago. And I'm only looking at the paper because I"m planning on seeing a movie today and wanted to know the times."

"And I guess I'm babysitting?"

Jounouchi nodded. "Gramps already told me he'd watch the kid for me. You can go out and do whatever...unless you want to go see the movie with me, of course."

"Which one?"

"The Exorcist: The Beginning."

"I think I'll stay home."

Jounouchi grinned. "I kinda figured that would you." He stood up somewhat lazily, and stretched. "I should be back in about three hours. I"ll call you if anything comes up and I won't be back to pick him up by that time.. . . you sure you don't want to come with me?"

Yuugi shook his head. "Nah, I'll stay here."

Jounouchi shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Just as he reached the doorstep, Yuugi had an odd sort of feeling wash over him. A feeling that he only ever got when something bad was about to happen.. and rarely did was such an instinct wrong."Jounouchi!" he called out suddenly, tone slightly nervous.

The blonde haired boy turned to stare at him, his eyes curious. "What is it, Yug?"

"....Be careful, okay? Please don't do anything dangerous."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. I always am. " Jounouchi said. "Yuugi...it's only a movie. What could _possibly _happen?"

* * *

Three hours had passed, and there was still no sign of Jounouchi. It was now approaching four, and Yuugi was beginning to worry. He still couldn't shake off the incredibly ominous feeling that he had experienced when Jounouchi was walking out the door, and as the minutes passed, it only got stronger. But as the blonde had said, it was only a movie...what could possibly go wrong? 

He jumped when his mother ran into the room, her eyes wide. "What theater was Jounouchi going to?"

Yuugi shook his head, curious as to the reason for alarm. "Probably the one in the mall.. why do you ask?"

Yukimi took his hand and led him towards the bedroom where Sugoroku was sitting on the bed, eyes transfixed upon the television screen. Yuugi turned, listening to it and refusing to believe what he had just heard.. it couldn't be.. it just couldn't! 

"This is Megumi Kimoko, reporting from Domino, where apparently, five people have been taken hostage in a small theater just inside the local mall. . ."


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: **I am _so_ sorry this took so long to get out. Please accept my apologies. .and also another one that this chapter isn't all that great.It's been in the making for two months now, but I'm still not happy with it. However, I don't think I can do much better, because it's not until the next chapter that things actually start falling into place. So, please, bear with me, for this will get better. . I promise.

Also, what do you guys think about Arson? Do you think he's okay? He has a part in this whole thing, but his major thing isn't until the next story. That's when you'll really see his purpose for why I created him.

If you review, I promise next chapter I will give you a personal note!

* * *

Yuugi was trying hard not to panic. The news wasn't being helpful; they didn't know much themselves. His mother had tried phoning the police, hoping to bribe some information out of them, even going so far as to mention she was keeping his son and needed to know for Arson's sake. It didn't work. Since they weren't immediate family, the police wouldn't release any news of what was going on.

For the first hour, Yuugi tried to be hopeful. Though he'd never been a religious person, he prayed that it hadn't been Jounouchi's movie. After all, there were fifteen other cinemas; what were the chances of it being Jounouchi's? But after a while, Yuugi lost hope. And after he tried the cell phone and received nothing, he knew his best friend was one of the hostages

It was also no doubt that the terrorists were dangerous. Three police officers had entered the theater, with hopes it was just someone they could talk out of. It had ended with all three offices being shot, two killed, the third critically injured.

Yuugi didn't know what else to do. So he settled with pacing, ignoring the comments of little Arson, who was staring up at him with big purple eyes. He simply ruffled the kid's hair. . .how are you supposed to explain to someone who is barely two that his father might be killed?

Yuugi was determined. He was going to get Jounouchi out of there, and he was going to get him out alive. . . even if he had to go all the way to Hell to do it.

* * *

It was dark. That was the first thing that he noticed as his eyes slowly blinked open, attempting to take in his surroundings. Jounouchi's entire head was pounding and he groaned a bit as he moved from his space against the wall. Reaching behind him, he felt the back of his head, pulling away when he came in contact with moisture; blood. That wasn't the best of signs.

Trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dark of the room, he felt around for his cell phone. If he could find it, he could use the light to help him see what was going on. Jounouchi wasn't sure if the two men were still in here; what he didn't know scared him.

Finally finding his cell lying on the ground next to him, he fiddled with the buttons, cursing to himself when it didn't light up. Either the battery was dead or his cell phone was busted. He cursed again, and looked up, able to see more that his eyes had adjusted. There were the other four people with him, each leaning against a wall. One, a young girl, was huddled in a ball, while the older man, quite possibly her grandfather, was slumped against her. Jounouchi prayed he was only unconscious.

Movement caught his attention, and his head whipped around to the direction the noise was coming from. Jounouchi squinted slightly as a flashlight came on and was suddenly shown in his direction. Muttering was heard, and the owner stood and made his way toward him. Jounouchi tensed instinctively.

The man bent down in front of Jounouchi and for the first time, he got a good look at his attacker. The man was young. . probably no older than twenty-five. Jounouchi took a good look at him and cringed a bit as he saw a scar running from the top of his head, through this eye, and ending at his chin. When the man's eyes turned on him, he found himself looking into one dark black eye. ..and the other just a sea of white. '_He's blind in that eye. . .'_

"You're awake."

Jounouchi glared. "No shit, Sherlock."

A chuckle. "You _are_ a feisty one, aren't you? I'll also admit you're one of the best fighters I've ever fought in my life. . .the way you tried to take me down earlier. . ." Another chuckle. "You've got skill boy."

"I didn't spend two and a half years of my life in a gang for nothing."

"Ex-gang member, eh?" Another chuckle. "You're lucky to even be alive after that experience. Then again. . you'll be lucky to be alive if you survive this as well."

Something inside Jounouchi clenched at those words. Brown eyes widened in the darkness and for a moment, everything near and dear to him flashed before his eyes. Yuugi, his father, his little boy. . . "Why're you doing this?"

It was one thing he had learned from being in the gang. If you weren't in a position to fight, the next best thing to do was talk. If you could keep the conversation going long enough, you could prolong your death by hours. Right now, it was Jounouchi's only chance. The man was armed; Jounouchi wasn't.

"Why are we doing this?" The man snorted. "Wouldn't you like to know." He stood, walked a few steps and then stopped dead. "Because you all are _sinners_ that's why! Everyone in this theater is what this world needs to be cleansed of. That girl over there," He pointed to a young woman slumped against the wall. "Fifteen years old. . already sleeping around. Yea, I've watched her. I've watched all of you. Him!" The man pointed towards another man a few feet from Jounouchi. "He spends most of his time playing golf and lounging in luxury while the rest of the world is dying. And you, you're an ex-gangster. While you beat people up and robbed, the rest of use were trying to get through this hell we call Earth!"

He crouched down again and looked Jounouchi straight in the eyes. "You want to know why I'm doing this? Because people like you are worth nothing. This whole world is nothing. .and if I can start this cleansing with this one little theater, so help me God I will."

Jounouchi could only swallow.

* * *

"Yuugi. . please, son, just sit down for a moment."

Yuugi wasn't listening to her. His mother had been begging him for hours to sit down and take a breath, to think things through. But Yuugi's brain was running to fast. He needed a way to get Jounouchi out of there. . he needed a person. But _who?_

"Son, please," Sugoroku said, patting the place next to him. The older man's face was darker than it usually was. . a shadow over his features. Yuugi's heart clenched, knowing his grandfather was going through the same pain he was at the moment. For as long as Sugoroku had known Jounouchi, he had taken him under his wing, thinking of the boy as his other grandson. Jounouchi returned the favor greatly, often staying with him when home life got to bad to bear.

Yuugi sat, leaning his head on his grandfather's shoulder. "What are we going to do, Granpa?" he said, trying his best to keep from crying. "Jounouchi's in the hands of what could be a mass murderer. . what are we going to do if something horrible happens to him? What is Arson going to do?"

At the sound of his name, the child on the floor looked up and stared at Yuugi. His purple eyes were filled with curiosity and he toddled over, and climbed on Yuugi's lap. "Papa," He said, staring at Sugoroku. "Where Daddy?"

Yuugi answered for him, taking the child into his arms. "Your Daddy is. . a bit busy right now. He'll come back for you soon, I promise." He smiled as Arson's face light up at the mention of his father. It was obvious the two were close.

The toddler nodded, obviously satisfied with the answer and crawled off Yuugi's lap, going back to color on the floor. Yuugi studied the child for a moment, smiling as Arson stuck to fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, trying to color at the same time. It was a nice reminder that at least some part of Jounouchi was still with him. . through his small son.

That sent Yuugi's mind back to the task at hand. He needed to find something to get information on Jounouchi. Nothing was helpful. . the police couldn't do anything; they'd tried that already and failed. Talking wasn't going to do much good. What he needed was a hacker. Someone who knew how to get into someone's files and get their information. . and someone powerful enough to talk their way out of trouble if caught.

There were only two people who Yuugi could think of that would help him in a position like this. One would help. . the other. . well Yuugi wasn't sure he would care if Jounouchi rotted or not.

It was worth a shot.

Yuugi picked up the phone and prayed that he would answer. He knew this person could help him. He was the only person that was powerful enough to do it.

Jounouchi's worst enemy; Kaiba Seto.

* * *

Was it worth the wait? If not, again, I am EXTREMELY sorry. . feel free to point out mistakes to me!

Sphynx

(I fixed some errors )


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Hello all! PLEASE forgive me for the extremely long wait. I was planning on updating before Christmas, but then I had surgery for appendicitis. Couldn't quite write like that (although I did have nothin to do XD) Also, I'd like to ask forgiveness for the crappyness of this chapter. At the moment, I think I'm coming down with the flu and this makes sense to me, and someone said it did to them. . I can only hope it does to _you_.

This is the second to last chapter guys. . I'm hoping to get to 100 reviews before the end of the story. . wanna help me get there? has never done it before and is hoping this story will maybe get her there

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter contains severe physical, mental, and implied sexual abuse/rape. If this isn't your cup of tea, please wait for the next chapter. No, there is nothing graphic, but it does call for a warning.**

* * *

Jounouchi had never known so much pain in his life. Within an hour his and the terrorists talk, Jounouchi had been beaten, kicked, shot, and beaten again. The other 'prisoners' weren't much better off and Jounouchi had a horrible feeling the older man in the corner wasn't breathing anymore.

The 'cleansing' of the world had started, according to the terrorists, and they weren't going to stop at anything. They made it perfectly clear that anyone who interrupted with their little plans was to be eliminated. That included the police officers that tried to save them.

Jounouchi had honestly run out of options. The torture had been going on for what seemed like hours, and Jounouchi was sure it had been. He lay there, gasping for breath as they once again left him to beat on one of the other victims.

He was sure one of his ribs were broken. Every moment, every breath hurt. His earlier migraine had escalated to something he'd never thought possible, and he was sure he was probably bleeding to death in some way or another. It was a horrible feeling and a position Jounouchi had once had a huge fear of . . . but had never dreamed he's actually be in it.

He wasn't even paying attention when he was suddenly ripped up from his lying position and jerked around. Jounouchi let out a sound of pain, but quickly smothered it as Terrorist 1 (they still refused to give names) drug him across the floor and set him in front of what looked like the young woman.

She was hardly recognizable anymore, but Jounouchi wasn't sure he was either. She looked up at him and gave him a pleading look, almost begging for him to help her. He would have if he'd had the strength. They'd won. They'd beat the spirit out of him.

His eyes widened as the two terrorists grinned at each other and one started toward the girl, lifting her face and kissing her, muttering words under his breath that Jounouchi couldn't quite pick up. She obviously could, for she struggled and cried, begging him not to do whatever it was.

But as the man started working on her shirt . . . it didn't take long for Jounouchi's mind to comprehend what was going on . . . and what he was about to be forced to watch.

His scream was as loud as hers.

* * *

"Yuugi, do you realize how risky this is for me and my company?"

The hope that Yuugi had an hour ago was quickly diminishing. They had gone to Kaiba Corporation and requested an 'audience' with Kaiba. He had taken them quickly, to Yuugi's surprise, and had listened with no interruption, or smirk, or anything.

It was almost like he had been expecting them.

"Kaiba, please." Yuugi said, not caring any more if he sounded despite. He was. His best friend was trapped with nut cases and there was no way to tell if they were still alive or not. Yuugi needed someone with the technology and the power to get in there and get those people out. Kaiba was the one to do it. "You're the only one who can help us and you know it. I know you and Jounouchi have had differences in the past . . . but please."

Kaiba folded his long fingers together and stared at Yuugi, blue eyes blinking calmly. "And just how do you propose I get in there? Yuugi, I have no more power then the police have and if someone where to find out that I could hack into their systems, my company could be at a major downfall."

"When have you ever cared about that before? You have the money to bail you out if you're caught." Yuugi stated. "I'm sure even the press wouldn't find out. Face it Kaiba, you're the only hope we have."

The CEO opened his mouth to say something when a small cry came from behind Yuugi. Both looked to find Arson in front the TV, his purple eyes wide with terror. They were showing clips of the hostages, and Arson had run across one of his father. As young as he was, he understood something was not right, and he ran to Yuugi, burring his head in his knee and crying. "Where Daddy?"

Yuugi picked the child up and turned back to Kaiba, only to see him speechless. ". . .Jounouchi has a child?"

The younger boy nodded, looking at the toddler in his arms and hugging him tight. "Yes, Kaiba he does. Arson is only one of the reasons we need you to help us so much. Please Kaiba . . . I've never begged you for anything harder in my life. The 'great Motou Yuugi' is asking Kaiba Seto for help. Please."

Kaiba turned and pressed a button on his desk, nodding slightly to Yuugi. "Get Mokuba up here. . . we're going to need his hacking skills.

Yuugi could only smile.

* * *

As Yuugi watched Mokuba at his job, he decided he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know exactly how Mokuba got his hacking skills. The younger boy worked in a way that proved to Yuugi that he'd been doing this for years. Yuugi now had no doubt that many of Kaiba Corp.'s 'crashes' were Mokuba inflicted.

"All right Yuugi . . . I have the police records of what is going on. Two police offers were shot trying to get in there, and no more attempts have been made. They're trying to come up with a way that they can talk the terrorists into giving up the hostages."

"Any news on the victims?"

"None. They haven't gotten close enough to see anything," Mokuba said leaning back in the chair. "All they know is they've heard a lot of gunshots. Whether or not they're hurting people, it has yet to be decided. They're trying to come up with a way to get in there. I'm sorry, Yuugi. There isn't anything else."

"Damn . . . "

"There might be one way," Kaiba started from the back. "But it's risky . . . and if we're not careful, we could end up hurting the victims more than helping them. But before we can do anything . . . we need to find a place that sells huge amounts of chloroform or ether."

* * *

He could hear her sobs and he sobbed with her. After all that she had gone through in the past hour, Jounouchi's torture was absolutely nothing. The two terrorists were now in the back part of the cinema, leaving them be for a moment. Jounouchi slowly crawled over to where she was laying (despite the pain in his sides) and laid a hand on her.

As soon as his fingers touched her skin, she started to scream. Two gun shots sounded from behind them, and Jounouchi cursed. He hadn't even thought of what she must be thinking of at the moment. But before he could do another thing, he was ripped from his spot and pushed against the wall.

The younger man was looking at him, glaring at him through his one eye. "You have a son, don't you?"

At the mention of Arson, Jounouchi's eyes widened. The other man smiled. "Guess so. You know, we know where you live. We know where _he_ is. He's with your friend, Yuugi. Am I not right? Now, listen to me very closely, Jounouchi Katsuya. If you want your child safe, and you want to ever see him again, you will do what we say, got that? If you don't, we will hunt down that child and rip him from limb to limb. He's already motherless."

"If you lay one finger on Arson I will-"

He sentence was stopped as he was backhanded across the face. "The little bastard won't have a father if you keep up like this. Then he'll truly live up to the name." A smirk spread across his face. "In fact . . . he might not have one even if you do stay good. Depends on how I feel at the end of the day."

Jounouchi was trying to shake various images out of his head. The rape, the threatening of his child, plots for murder . . . Jounouchi had always thought he could take anything that came at him. But at the moment, all he wanted to do was die.

Jounouchi Katsuya had given up.

He blinked a few times as he started to cough, wondering why in the world he was starting to get sleepy all of a sudden. The air conditioning had come on, but that shouldn't have mattered. He looked to his left to find the young woman slumped over on her side and a few seconds later, the middle-aged man on the left did as well.

Breathing was becoming harder and he closed his eyes, wishing that if this were death, it could come quickly.

The last thing he heard was two gun-shots and then all was black.

* * *

**Explinations:** For some people, the threat of someone hurting their child can cause them to panic, such as in Jounouchi's case here. Never being a mother, I can't imagine the fear that people must have when they know their child is in danger, and Jounouchi is already suffereing from physical abuse. This just adds in the mental part of it all.

Next chapter, you will find out what Kaiba's plan was. Oh, and I think Arson calls for an explination. Though Kaiba maybe a jerkoff at times, I do believe he has a heart. I also have a little feeling his weakness might lie in children XD Don't ask.

Reviews are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Hello again all! Long time no see! Again, sorry for the long wait in between chapters. . .but this is not exactly an easy story to write. However, welcome to the last chapter of **_Trauma's of the Mind._** Yes, this is the last chapter. Yes, I am sad to see it go. . yet not at the same time. It's actually been a hassle. However, do not think this storyline has ended yet. Oh no, there will be more. Be on the lookout for a sequal! And for those who might be confused on any events found in this story, please, feel free to e-mail me/IM me. I'm almost always on and I reply very fast :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YGO or any of it's characters. I only own Jounouchi Arson.

* * *

The noise was to much. That was the first thought that ran through Jounouchi's mind. He opened his eyes slightly to look around, and shut them again immediately as the bright lights hit them. Once, the thought he could hear Arson's tiny voice, yet that couldn't be possible. Arson wasn't here. Not here in this tiny little hell that Jounouchi assumed would be his end.

He wondered where he was. He wondered if it he was bleeding to death. Every few moments, someone would come and poke and prod him. He hit them. At once point in time, he even screamed. He'd been poked and prodded enough. What Jounouchi really wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die.

Jounouchi could hear gunshots, he could hear a child crying, a person (who sounded oddly enough like Kaiba) talking to him, people screaming, the girl screaming. . .the men's manical laughter. . .

And his own voice added to the mix, screaming until he could scream no more. Soon, Jounouchi felt arms pin him down and something sharp jab his arm. He fought with all he had, kicking and screaming, trying to get whatever demons were on him off. He could almost see them. Dressed in white. White. White. Everything was white. . .not the color of the theater. .

Within seconds, he found himself sleepy again, but struggled to stay awake. If he fell asleep, would they kill him?

In his own personal Hell, Jounouchi could almost be sure of it.

* * *

It was a horrible scene. Jounouchi was trapped in his own mind, and for once in their entire friendship, Yuugi could do nothing to help, nor bring him out of it.

Along with the rest of the victims, Jounouchi was in the intensive care unit of the hospital. Despite the fact that his life-threatening injuries were gone, he was still an injury to himself. Twice already he'd tried to escape, claiming they were coming to kill him. But according to the doctors, it had been expected.

"He's gone through severe mental trauma," The doctor explained to Yuugi. "In his mind, he's still at the theater. We're his enemies and his only thought is to escape. The best we can do is keep him sedated and restrained until it passes over."

But seeing Jounouchi 'sedated and restrained' like he was a person in a psychiatric ward wasn't exactly what Yuugi wanted to see. The few times that Jounouchi had actually been conscious, he acted as though he knew no one, or anything. Like the doctors had said; he retreated into his mind and that's where he was going to stay.

"Any new news?"

Yuugi looked up to see Kaiba Seto staring down at him, blue eyes boring into his own. Yuugi shrugged and leaned back against the wall. "Nothing new at all. Same as he's been for the past two days. He still thinks he's in that theater. .and no one can convince him otherwise."

"Jounouchi is going to need some _major_ counseling after this is all over." Kaiba said, then muttered to himself. "More so then he needed before.

"You think?" Yuugi said sarcastically. He wasn't in the mood for Kaiba's antics. He sighed and put his head in his hands. "Kaiba. . .do you think we're ever going to get back the Jounouchi we once knew?"

Kaiba was silent for a moment, thinking it over. "I think," he started slowly. "That we might be able to bring him back. Not completely all the way. . he's always going to be left with that scarring. Physical reminders, triggers, etc. . . but I think eventually we can. We're just going to have to convince him he needs counseling. And badly."

"He's too stubborn to take it."

"Not if he's forced to. He doesn't have much resistance in this state of mind."

Yuugi didn't answer, and simply stared across the room to where Arson was eating. He smiled as he watched the toddler make his fries dance and talk to each other, before finally shoving them in his mouth. Arson caught sight of Yuugi, and grinned at him, waddling over and holding out one fry to Kaiba. "Wanna bite?"

The CEO stared down at the fry before raising an eyebrow and taking it in his hand. ". . Thanks?"

Arson nodded and toddled back to his food, leaving a confused Kaiba and a grinning Yuugi. "Ah, come on, Kaiba. He likes you!"

The genius muttered something that Yuugi couldn't hear. In fact, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to hear it. Nevertheless, Kaiba ate the fry slowly, watching Arson the entire time. It was a full twenty minutes of silence before he spoke again. "You know, Yuugi. . . Jounouchi's going to need somewhere to stay."

"I assumed it would be with me until he can manage for himself again."

Kaiba shook his head. "He needs to be somewhere that people can watch him twenty-four hours a day. You have to work, and no offense Yuugi, but your grandfather isn't exactly in the greatest state of health. The last thing you guys need is a spazzing nineteen year old that doens't know where he is nine out of ten times."

"And you do?"

"I have more room for him. I probably wouldn't even have to see him most of the times. My staff can take care of his needs."

Yuugi looked at Arson again. "What about the child. You're willing to take in a toddler?"

Kaiba was silent for a moment before shrugging. "I know what it's like to be parentless, Yuugi. And even if Jounouchi is alive. . he's not _here_. I'd rather have him with me then send him to the hell that is a orphanage." It was a moment before Kaiba smirked. "Arson? The child's name is _Arson_? What kind of crack was Jounouchi smoking when he named the child after a felony?"

Yuugi burst into laughter before he could help himself, and turned to see even Kaiba trying to hold it in. In such a tense situation, hearing Kaiba Seto making a joke of all people was extremely hilarious to Yuugi. He sobered quickly though, as a doctor made his way into the room, along with an older man.

"Yuugi?"

". . Jounouchi-san," Yuugi said, bowing. The younger boy had only seen Jounouchi's father once in his life, and always knew there was something odd between the father and son. Jounouchi Hiroko was a known alcoholic, and although there had never been a physical abuse, Jounouchi was no stranger to bruises. Yet, oddly enough, the two were close. Jounouchi always flared when somebody badmouthed him about his father, and in the later years of highschool, Hiroko enrolled himself in a counseling program. Things only continued to get better from there. Yuugi just hoped it had stayed that way.

Behind Hiroko stood another person, this time a woman. She was younger, but the strain was showing in her face. Jounouchi's mother, Kawai Natsuko. There was a strained relationship if there ever was one. Jounouchi had never quite forgiven his mother for leaving Hiroko and taking his baby sister with her, leaving Jounouchi behind to fend for himself, and to stay out of the way of a drunk. Yuugi had to feel sorry for her though. Even though Natsuko was only 35, her face was that of a much older woman. She was worried for her son; Yuugi could feel it.

"Where's Shizuka?"

"I made her stay home," Natsuko answered, eyes not meeting his. "I. . I didn't want her to see him like this. From what Hiroko-san here has told me. . it's not a pretty sight."

The doctor broke in. "I was actually coming to inform you that Jounouchi-san is awake, and responsive. He's not speaking, but he actually seems to know what's going on now, instead of going out of control like the previous times. You all may see him, but I would suggest family first before we start with friends."

Hiroko broke in this time. "Yuugi is family. He's been there for my son when no one else dreamed of it. If anyone deserves this, it's Motou Yuugi."

* * *

Two people entered the room. Jounouchi looked over and gave a slight smile at the site of his father and his best friend. For the first time in days, he wasn't feeling as though the mere sight of someone would drive him into insanity. He was conscious, he was thinking. And most of all, he was alive.

And he had tons of questions. What happened to the rest of the group? What happened to him? Was Arson safe? Were the people arrested? The problem was, Jounouchi didn't know where to begin. . or how.

There was also a slight fear that if he spoke, the terrorists would track him down. In Jounouchi's paranoid mind, everything was possible. So when Yuugi sat down and started asking him questions, like with the doctors, he didn't say anything. Just simply shrugged and smiled. He wasn't going to say anything until he was forced to. The rest of the world could go to hell if they had a problem with it.

Yuugi spoke first. "Jounouchi-kun. . . we made a decision a few hours ago. About where you're going to be staying. . . we think it's best if someone watched out for you, but I refuse to allow them to keep you in the hospital. I would take you if I could, but both you and I know that I couldn't give you what you need. . ."

Hiroko broke in. "You're staying with Kaiba Seto. You and Arson."

Jounouchi saw Yuugi give his father a death glare. But his emotions were now non-existent. Yuugi continued to speak, trying to tell him that Kaiba could give him everything that he needed, but Jounouchi wasn't listening. He was back in his own little world, and he pulled his legs up to his chest, rocking back and forth, despite the pain it caused him.

The doctors obviously thought it was to much of a strain to keep Yuugi and his father there, for within seconds, they were ushered out of the room, and Jounouchi was left alone.

But being alone was the last thing he wanted. Being alone meant the demons came back. Being alone meant every memory he was trying to press back flooded into his mind until it left him shaking and shiver

But most of all. . .

Being alone meant his death.

* * *

_Possible Full Recover. Severe mental trauma, might have trouble talking._

Yuugi lowered the report and closed his eyes, looking over to his sleeping best friend. Jounouchi still refused to say a word, and from what he had been told, if they couldn't get him to talk soon. . . they probably never would. Eventually, his body would forget how, and he'd have to learn it all over again. It was like learning to walk again after you've broken both of your legs.

The doctors had released Jounouchi to the Kaiba mansion that afternoon, and Arson had been placed in a small bedroom on the opposite side of the house. Mokuba had just laughed when he's been told that the toddler would be staying with them.

"Seto, looks like you get to raise a child again!"

'Seto' had not been amused.

Little Arson couldn't understand why his father didn't want to see him. Out of the two of them, Yuugi wasn't sure which was the worst. Jounouchi with his non-talking, mental trauma, or Arson with his tantrums.

Honestly, it was quite a toss-up.

For the disaster, Yuugi ultimately blamed himself. If only he'd thought up something different for Jounouchi to do that day. If only he'd suggested that he'd go, but maybe go to a different movie. If only, if only. . . Yuugi had never trusted those words.

It was to late for 'if only's' They did no good. They solved nothing. The most Yuugi could do now was pray. He'd never been a religious person. . but before he had prayed. . and Jounouchi had made it out alive. Most would call it a miracle, to Yuugi, it was a sign of something else. Just what, though, he wasn't sure.

Would Jounouchi recover though? It was the question he'd asked Kaiba, asked himself, asked doctors. . .

Only time would tell. . .

* * *

_"...Be careful, okay? Please don't do anything dangerous."_

_"Yuugi...it's only a movie. What could possibly happen?"_

**END**

* * *

O.M.G. . .it's DONE. Praise the Lord above, Trauma's is DONE! rejoices Now! For some explinations

**For Kaiba taking in Jounouchi: **I don't think it is completely out of character for Kaiba to take Jounouchi in. Why? Because if Kaiba really wanted Jounouchi truly dead, he would have let him die on the blimp during the Battle City Finals. And as I've mentioned before, I think Kaiba has a soft spot. Especially with children. He himself knows what it's like to be 'unloved' and have no parents. I doubt that Kaiba would willingly see a child placed into foster care when he could do something about it himself.

**The very first scene:** This is Jounouchi's mental status. He doesn't quite realize what's going on. In his mind, he is still back in the theater, where everyone is being tortured. Yet, at the same time, reality is breaking through (hence, why he heard Arson crying)

I think that's all tha tneeds explaining. . if you have any questions, please feel free to ask!

Until next time,

Sphynx


End file.
